scavengers_retreatfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wars
Development Era (May 25-June 25) * War of The Chinese Dynasties (May 27-28): The Imperialist chinese led by theLOXR attacked the qing's southern kingdoms, defeating them in May 28 and Forming China. * The Fishing Rod War/Sino-Australian War (June 10-14): First Major War, besides minor tribal conflicts across the globe, The New Chinese Dynasty threatened the Biggest nation of Australia by Positioning fishing boats near the australian coast. The Chinese succesfully invaded Sydney, and kept it until June 20. * Wars of American unification (June 14-17); The Astorian and American allied against the mafia led by Mandolini named Cosa Nostra who was the biggest and in the East coast, Cosa Nostra defeated them and annexed them on June 17. * Wars of Italian Unification (June 15-16): The Numerous States of Italy fought to control the country, The State of CromosomaTop emerges victorious. * The Atlantic War / 7 days War (June 22-24): The New italian kingdom allies with Australia, jealous by Cosa Nostra's quick growth, both countries invade Mandolini's america. NY troops led by phoenix98 defeat the coalition and win the war, * Scramble for Africa (June 16-25): With the creation of new nations, like Egypt, Britain, France and Germany, invade and massacre the numerous african tribes, Italy and France especially. * Japanese Independence (June 21): The Japanese tribes expell China out of the island and proclaim independence. * States War of European Unification (June 17-24): Tiny states wars were Germany, Britain, France and Spain are formed. * British Civil War (June 18) Scotland And England battle for hemegony, England Wins. Colonial Era (June 25-July 5) Race to gain colonies * British Invasion of Canada and Australia (June 28-29): King Boddy IV launches an invasion to New Scotland and New Wales. * Spanish Invasion of The Carribean (June 30-July 1): King Fredo II invades the carribean and atlantic isles. * French Expansion of Africa (June 25-27): King Cookie I invades the African South-West. * German invasion of Iceland (July 2-3): Kaiser Carbon launches an invasion of Iceland * German Protests and Exodus (July 4): Townmembers of Frankfurt burn down towns and join the French Kingdom and relations decreed between both. * Japanese Invasion of Korea (July 1-4): The japanese emperors invade the korean peninsula and a chunk of china. * Great Greek Expansion: The Empire of Greece is formed and invade Egypt, Turkey and the balkans. Industrial Era (July 5-July 30) New technologies, Planes, U boats and Rifles. * Aztec Invasion (July 6): The Aztec Empire invades South-West Cosa Nostra but fail miserably. * Greco-Schnwald War (July 12): With The Creation of the Schnwaldian State, Greece invades it twice but fails. * Franco-German War (July 10-12): The German Empire led by Kaiser and Freiherren re take frankfurt and invade the french netherlands, The French Kingdom collapses along with its colonies, And Revolutionists create The French Empire. much smaller. * Greco-Egyptian War (July 13): Emperor vadokim completely invades Egypt. * 2nd French Colonial Invasion (July 12-19): France colonizes Venezuela and the North of Africa. * The Great War (July 18-28): Biggest Global Conflict, The German Empire, Greek Empire and Italy invade America after industrial competition, They failed the east coast invasion, and USA allies with Britain, Canada, Australia, Japan and some african states fight the German Empire, Greece, Italy, China, France and Austria, This war had 6 times the casualties and was a great loss of human life, advances were made in naval battle like The Battle Of Atlantic between British and Greek fleets, or the great aviaton advances of Skystrike's Schnwald which cause the surrender of Britain, Finally Germany, Greece and Italy won the war. *